dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Feature Comics Vol 1 51
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Lester DuBois ** Al Watkins ** Felix ** Oscar ** at least four more thugs *** Brutus, a vicious dog Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Big Top | Synopsis2 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = John Devlin | Inker2_1 = John Devlin | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle3 = Samar: "The Jungle Priest" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Max Elkan | Inker3_1 = Max Elkan | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler4_1 = Al Bryant | Inker4_1 = Al Bryant | StoryTitle4 = Zero, Ghost Detective: "The Ghost of Noah Jordan" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Noah Jordan, a ghost Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis5 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer5_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler5_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker5_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn | StoryTitle6 = Fargo Kid: "The Missing Mail Plane" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Alex Koda | Inker6_1 = Alex Koda | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Lala Plaooza | Synopsis7 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = John Devlin | Inker7_1 = John Devlin | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza | Writer8_1 = Phil Martin | Penciler8_1 = Phil Martin | Inker8_1 = Phil Martin | StoryTitle8 = Swing Sisson: "The War Orphans' Benefit" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "The Search For Blackbeard" | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler9_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker9_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Blackbeard Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Capt. Bruce Blackburn, Counterspy: "Thwarted Assassins" | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = Harry Campbell | Penciler10_1 = Harry Campbell | Inker10_1 = Harry Campbell | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Rusty Ryan: "Mystery of the Freighter" | Synopsis11 = | Writer11_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler11_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker11_1 = Paul Gustavson | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Cappy, Boyville Supervisor * The Boyville Brigadiers ** Smiley Scott ** Ed ** Whitey ** Scotty Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Spin Shaw: "The PADUCAH Is Launched" | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = Clark Williams | Inker12_1 = Clark Williams | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Doll Man: ** Martha Roberts' dialogue indicates that she doesn't know Doll Man's real identity, which she does, or anyway she used to. * Also featured in this issue of Feature Comics were: ** Homer Doodle and Son, by Arthur Beeman ** Poison Ivy, by Gill Fox | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #51 Dec 1941, entire issue }}